


Die Just a Little

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, BAMF Newt Scamander, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Good Albus Dumbledore, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Surprise Ending, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Newt is shocked to come home and find the recently escaped Gellert Grindelwald in his kitchen waiting. And he is most definitely not ready for the relationship that develops out of the repeated home invasions by the Dark Lord.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 25
Kudos: 299





	Die Just a Little

Newt is startled when he returns to his home, after his nineteenth attempt to get his travel ban removed, to find Grindelwald sitting at his kitchen table drinking something that seems like it is much stronger than the typical water he keeps in his home. Newt knew that eventually the Dark Lord would come after him. The blow to his ego was too great for Grindelwald to ignore after all. He’d heard about the escape in New York last week but he hadn’t expected him to come so soon. He should have let Theseus come stay with him. Newt straightens his spine and raises an eyebrow as he feels wards snap shut around his house preventing him from apparating away. 

“That’s just rude, How can I help you Mr. Grindelwald?” Newt asks. Dumbledore had warned him that being top scared or too unconcerned would trigger him to react violently. He can’t be too afraid because Grindelwald would want to make him even more afraid and if he comes off too unbothered then Grindelwald would try harder to bother him. 

“I thought you might like a chance to apologize to me,” he says and Newt has to fight to keep his face straight as he treks around the kitchen in his quest to start some tea. He can feel the other wizard’s eyes burrowing into his backside. 

“You owe me as well then,” Newt says. 

“Pardon me?”

“A little vague but you’re pardoned,” Newt says.

“You are entirely too cheeky. What happened to the man stumbling over himself in MACUSA?”

“There is no one here for you to threaten and use against me. I know who I am and what I am capable of and I am confident that I will not bow to anything you can do to me. You have no power over a person who does not fear you,” Newt says and winces, that was probably too far. If Dumbledore were here he would be upset at his behavior. 

“Oh you are delightfully snippy,” Grindelwald says, pushing Newt into his seat and summoning the tea to settle in front of him. 

“What is it that you want?” Newt asks.

“Your mind is slipping, I want an apology.”

“And so is yours. I want one as well,” Newt says, loosening his bow tie so it isn’t constricting his ability to breathe. He tries not to think about the look Grindelwald is giving his exposed throat. He definitely doesn’t like that look. 

“And what do you feel I have to apologize for?”

“Thanks to that nonsense in New York I’m not allowed to leave England. I am under a travel ban which means I can’t go anywhere. I can’t rescue nor release my creatures. I can’t research my book! I can’t help creatures because of your fanatical actions in New York!” Newt shouts.

“I was thrown into prison thanks to you!”

“You’re a murderer! That’s where murderers go!”

“I am a revolutionary! I am trying to make the world a better place for those of magic!” 

“No, you want to establish a hierarchy where muggles are at the bottom!”

“It’s where they belong!”

“No they don’t. Wizard, muggle, creature, half-blood, pureblood. None of it matters! When you get down to it we are all just animals. Some of us do good, some of us don’t. We each fill niches in society that are necessary for all species. Your cause would ask families to enslave or harm their squib members. Your cause would ask muggle borns to endanger their parents. You say you don’t hate muggles but you certainly don’t respect them! Ecosystems cannot survive when one species doesn’t respect other species!” Newt says standing from the chair to be pushed back down. 

“So you would have us allow the muggles to wage their worthless wars? Let them destroy the world around our ears and hide, just like the last one!”

“Do not lecture me about war! You didn’t fight in one! I did! I know full well what war can do. I have seen it, lived it. I still have the memories, the nightmares, the scars. Do not mistake your fear mongering for my experiences,” Newt says and covers his mouth when his words register. He hadn’t meant to say so much. Especially to Grindelwald. Some of that stuff he hasn’t even told Theseus. Grindelwald pushes him back into his seat and begins circling him.

“Do you remember when I asked you what Dumbledore sees in you?”

“Yes…”

“I finally know what it is. You’re pure good. You don't think about societal norms, politics, or pressure. You do the right thing unwaveringly. Dumbledore is fond of you because you give him a moral compass.”

“If you are going to kill me, kill me. If not, can you please leave? I have to send out letters to other conservationists to see if they can help me with my rescues, research, and releases. Since I can’t leave the country! Unlike you, some of us have to work to make money. So, please leave so I can write my book,” Newt says. 

“I don’t think I will kill you. No, I think my energy is better spent converting you, Liebling Kleiner Drache,” Grindelwald says and leaves with a pop of apparition. 

Newt knows he should report this to someone but it would just give him more issues with the ministry. 

Maybe if he ignores it, the problem will go away. 

They don’t go away. Grindelwald, please call me Gellert, shows up every evening for a cup of tea or with something harder for himself and has dinner with Newt. They even play chess some nights and Gellert seems to enjoy Newt’s attempts to beat him. Calling him that same name from the first day along with bezaubernd. Newt is afraid to ask anyone what they mean. 

Each time they play they use a different board and Newt is afraid to think about where he gets them. 

The one time Newt wins a game Gellert is smiling and the next bight he gives him a necklace with the king on the end and their names inscribed on the sides and bottom. He wears it with pride. 

Slowly, Newt listens to what Grindelwald is actually trying to do. The more he listens the more he believes he’s right but in the wrong way. He has the right spirit but he’s a little confused. 

Newt starts to insert his own ideas. Help Gellert to see other ideas to do what he wants. He can see they don’t work. He tries to maintain an emotional distance. To not get pulled in. 

He knows he’s failed when injured animals from places he still can’t go, start showing up in his home and one's ready for release start vanishing only for him to receive a photo of them being released to appear under his pillow after Gellert visits at night. 

Some days there will be pages of notes on all sorts of creatures on his desk by his manuscript and his face will break out in a soft smile. 

One day Gellert comes in and tells him that he’ll get his travel permit back. On the condition he never goes to France. 

Newt’s not sure what is going on but suddenly he’s kissing Gellert on the mouth. The kiss is amazing. Gellert lets Newt control the kiss completely and soon he’s pulling back to catch his breath and his face is red. 

He stammers his way through an apology before Gellert is kissing him and Newt is gasping a little and his hands scramble to find somewhere to hold onto as his senses become full of Gellert. 

Newt loves it. 

Sure enough the next day he gets his permit back and was allowed to travel again. Except to Paris, he promised not to go there. 

He spends a couple of months running around saving animals all over the world. Gellert visits when he can and they kiss in every country over the world. 

The visits get fewer and fewer until Newt is attacked by a fan of Gellert’s who was never told not to touch Newt. 

After that Gellert wants to make it clear to the world that Newt Scamander is off limits. 

“Join me in Paris this weekend.It is time to reveal where your loyalties lay.”

“No, I’m not ready.”

“Alright Liebling Kleiner Drache, I will not force you. I hope to see you there but will understand if you are not,” Gellert says.

Newt watches him leave.

Unfortunately that weekend finds him dragged to Paris in an old tomb with his friends and a couple strangers. 

There’s the fire and Theseus is there next to him and everything is happening too fast for him to keep track of what is going on. Before he knows it the fire is shooting between them and separating them and then curling around Newt and retracting, forcing Newt into the circle without ever having to cross it. 

“Let him go!” Theseus shouts pointing his wand. 

“I am not doing anything, Newton can leave through the fire. But, keep in mind it will burn him if he wants to be here with me,” Gellert says and Newt swallows thickly and glares at the man from under his fringe. 

“Of course Newt wants to get away from you!” Theseus snaps. 

“I’m sorry Thee,” Newt says, looking down. 

“Newt, it’s okay to be afraid. Just shut your eyes and walk to my voice. You won’t feel a thing,” Theseus says. 

“Make him go away Liebling, or I will,” Gellert says and Newt feels tears on his cheeks. Newt squeezes his eyes shut and sticks his hand into the fire. Letting it lick at his skin and letting the room fill with the smell of burning flesh before pulling it out. Gellert grabs his hand and heals it immediately. 

“You see! I reward those who are loyal to me,” he says and Newt glances at Credence and begs the boy with his eyes to run and thank Merlin he does.

“Newt?” Theseus says, sounding heartbroken and Newt hunches up and hides his face.

“What reason could you have to be with that monster? You love life and living things, Newt please,” Theseus says.

“Tick tock. Liebling,” Gellert says and Newt trembles and shivers. 

“Thee please, leave before he kills you,” Newt says and watches as Theseus shakes his head. 

“I need to be here,” Newt says and allows Gellert to kiss him, finally hearing the pop of apparition as they exit the tomb instead.

It’s a month later when they have sex the first time. Gellert is just the right amount of gentle when prepping himself and the right side of rough when making love to him. He uses those seer abilities like a lethal weapon to learn the best places to lick, suck, nibble and pinch. His voice is the right mix of sweet honey and toxic venom. 

Newt’s never been obsessed with sex he preferred to study and do other things. But with Gellert he loves it. He never feels awkward or when they are together and Gellert will try anything Newt suggests. 

Gellert will listen to his views, never agree, but at least listen. 

Gellert assures him that he won’t have him take part in the final battle. That it would be cruel to have him fight his friends and family. Newt appreciates the care and tells him that he would like to be there to give support. 

That day comes sooner than Newt ever thought possible. The battle practically zooms by until Gellert and Newt are across from the people Newt calls family and Dumbledore. All of them surrounded by fanatics and Aurors. 

Gellert’s attention is completely on Dumbledore when he comes into the forest where they are fighting. “What are you going to do, Albus? The blood oath is still in effect and your followers are busy fighting for their lives and even if they weren’t they are no match for me,” Gellert says. 

“I cannot allow you to keep going Gellert. I have been a coward. Afraid of death, when I know I should greet it. We both should, old friend,” Dumbledore says, drawing his wand and leveling it at Gellert. 

“Albus have you gone mad?You’ll kill us both!”

“Petrificus totalus!” Newt says and Dumbledore freezes and so does the rest of the room. “I’m sorry,” Newt whispers when he sees Gellert staring at him. 

“You protected me Newt, Thank you,” Gellert says and one of his followers knocks the wand from Dumbledore’s hand. 

“Newt stop this madness!” Tina says. 

“Come Liebling, let us show them where you belong,” Gellert says and Newt presses their lips together and feels himself be pulled into a deeper kiss. 

Gellert smiles when they pull apart and Newt presses another kiss to his lips and when they part they are panting together for breath before Newt is taking a step back with a soft smile. 

“Avada kedavra,” Newt says and the spell pours out of his wand into Gellert’s side.

Gellert Grindelwald stares in Newt’s eyes as he dies, his face twisted in astonishment. Newt isn’t sure if it’s from the fact that he died or because Newt is the one to do it. Not that it matters. As the once Dark Lord crumbles to the ground his hand catches on the King chess piece necklace he gave Newt and the chain breaks and the necklace falls to the ground. 

Checkmate. 

“Newt?” Theseus says, taking a few steps forward, wand tucked away. Newt appreciates that more than Theseus will ever know.

“I...I was never on his side. Thee! I promise. I had to get close so that I could, I could,” Newt says and he’s pulled into Theseus’ arms. 

“Shhh...I know. I know. I know you Newt. I understand,” Theseus says and Newt sobs into his neck. He feels dizzy with the drop in his adrenaline. It's like he’s a puppet with his string cut and he passes out. 

When he wakes up, he’s not in a cell which is a mercy he didn’t think to expect after using the killing curse. Instead he’s in a hospital room feeling more rested than when the whole farce started. He glances around and sees Theseus in the chair next to him head cushioned on the back snoring a little. 

“Thee?” Newt says and his brother jolts awake immediately. 

“Newt, thank Merlin. I didn’t know why you passed out, I was terrified,” Theseus says and Newt smiles softly.

“Exhaustion. Being with Gel...Grindelwald was exhausting. Between the fake memories I had to maintain and the more physical aspects of the farce my body was running on determination, adrenaline, and fear. Especially once I was outed as a follower and was living with them. After I...after he died I crashed.”

“Dumbledore says that this was in the works since before New York. Of all the brave reckless things you’ve ever done, you should have been in Gryffindor,” Theseus says and Newt scrunches his nose. How dare he. 

“Sorry Thee, but he wasn’t going to stop, and we almost lost Credence. Grindelwald wasn’t going to stop and no one seemed able to stop him. I had to do something. You would be on the front lines, in danger. I couldn’t lose you too,” Newt says. 

“Too damn loyal,” Theseus growls but hugs him as tight as he can and this one time Newt allows it. Theseus needs it. He can tell. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Theseus whispers.

So is Newt.

A week later Newt is making his way through the once familiar walls of Hogwarts. He’s wearing a cloak with the hood up so no one recognizes him. He’s become quite famous. 

“Hello Newt,” Dumbledore says and Newt enters and sits on the offered chair. He’s offered a drink but he declines. 

“I was glad to hear the Ministry cleared you of any charges. I would have hated to have had to break you out of Azkaban,” Dumbledore says. 

“They really did not like that I used the killing curse. However they are politicians first and overlooked it because I was able to give them names to track down. Besides, public opinion is quite in my favor for once. I’ve become quite popular for my book and other reasons. If they had sentenced me there would have been a riot,” Newt says and bites his lip a little. 

“What is it Newt? I can tell when you want to ask me something.”

“I have a few questions actually. What are we going to do about this,” Newt asks holding up the elder wand. Which had shown up in his coat somehow. 

Dumbledore waves a hand and the wand goes flying and then into Dumbledore’s hand.

“Good. That’s one issue fixed. What about Credence?”

“We have yet to find him after Paris sadly. But we have not stopped looking. Are there any other questions?” 

“One last one. So much of the plan required me to catch his attention. Granted that’s easy when you have a Thunderbird in your case. But, it also required me to grab his interest in other ways. How did you know to pick me?”

“You look like me quite a bit. Blue eyes, red hair, thin, quite awkward when Gellert knew me. Guided strongly by morals. Fire in the eyes. I picked you because I knew that Gellert was still in love with me to a degree and I played off that.”

“Thank you. I must confess that it is what I assumed. Although, I did think that the similarities would be merely superficial. It’s good to know it wasn’t just my pretty face,” Newt says with a smile and then a yawn and he droops a little to the side. 

“Newt perhaps you should go home. We can discuss this at a later time. You need your rest. You spent nearly a year maintaining artificial memories. That takes a toll on people. Do get some rest. I will even allow the wards to be lowered this once so that you may do it.” Dumbledore says and Newt apparates to the front step of his home. He leans his head against the door to catch his breath before he goes inside. 

Newt takes a deep breath as he steps inside the house. This would be his first time back since Paris. He had stayed with Theseus and Leta once he was released from the hospital. Neither of them wanted him out of their sight for too long. Bundy had been a dear and with Jacob’s help she had taken care of his creatures full time. Merlin, bless them. 

Newt opens the door and steps into the house and locks the door, letting the familiar feeling of home wash over him. It feels nice to be home. He checks his wards and strengthens them. He can feel several additional sets in place of the ones Grindelwald left. He recognizes Tina and Leta’s magic, Theseus is in there too. He can feel a bit of Queenie too and a lot of Dumbledore’s and one he doesn’t recognize...wait he thinks it might belong to the real Percival Graves. That was nice of him. 

Satisfied with his work he heads for the kitchen. He stands at the stove and puts on the kettle looking between an old favorite and a new flavor Grindelwald had wanted him to try. Newt frowns when the flame leaps up a little startling him a little.

“I should take a look at that later. Can’t have a faulty burner with so many animals milling around on a bad day.” Newt says and lowers the heat. Yelping and jumping back when it turns blue. He barely manages to miss the green substance on his cupboard. 

“Skurge!” Newt says vanishing the ectoplasm and returning the flame to it’s right color. He’ll have to call the Ministry tomorrow to get someone down here to find the ghost so they can find them a nice place to move to. 

He looks around and begins pouring the tea when his body is suddenly sent shivering as his temperature suddenly drops by quite a bit. 

“Welcome home Liebling,” Gellert Grindelwald purrs in his ear.


End file.
